


Half Mice, Half Men

by orphan_account



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Of Mice & Men (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Cashby, Hybrids, Koli, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:10:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Austin Carlile was next in line to be Alpha of the Of Mice & Men pack. He would claim Alpha once he turns eighteen in one month. But he has yet to find his mate. Alan Ashby is a hybrid. In a world of vampires, werewolves, and witches, being a hybrid is frowned upon for the fact that it means the hybrid is half human meaning weakness. Alan's dad physically abuses him after his mother died, blaming Alan. What happens when Austin meets him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"You disgusting - "

Kick.

"Ungrateful - "

Kick.

"Piece of - "

Kick.

"Shit!"

Kick.

Kick, punch, kick, punch. Step on, kick, step on, kick. Burn, punch, kick. Burn, punch, kick. That's all that was going on.

"You are worthless," the man hissed at his son as he kicked him repeatedly in the gut. The poor ginger was crying and bleeding from the abuse. He wanted it to be over, but he knew better than to speak. Finally, though, his father seemed to be pleased with his abuse and stops kicking Alan, walking off.

Alan wiped at his eyes with his sweater sleeve and sniffled as he tried to stand. He nearly fell over, but caught himself with the wall. He walked slowly down the hall to his room, quiet whimpers escaping his pretty pink lips.

His room was a rather small room with only enough space for a small bed and one dresser. He didn't mind it so much. He enjoyed comfy places that were snug. He goes to the small connecting bathroom and takes off his clothes slowly.

His tail slipped around his waist as he removed his pants and underwear. His cat ears twitched as the fabric of his shirt brushed past them as he took it off. He was a cat hybrid - his dad being the werecat, his mom the human giving birth to a hybrid. Half man, half cat.

Ever since his mother died, his dad began abusing him. Alan knew it was out of despair, but it didn't make it any less wrong. Alan always wore a bruise in some way or form. Whether they be from his father or the other mythical creatures from his school.

But they had moved to a different house and Alan was starting a new school. He was nervous, he knew there were werewolves in this area, they were always the biggest bullies. Every other creature was stronger than him, and they hated him for that. Half human hybrids were frowned upon. Even humans hated them for how weak they were.

He whimpers as his body was hit by the warm water. It stung a bit, but he lived. He watched as the water slid down his petite body. A sob escaped past his lips as he sees just how beat up he was. He gently grabbed the shampoo and poured some in his hand and began to scrub his hair gently, looking out for his ears.

Then he reaches for the sponge and bar soap and begins to gently scrub his body. He goes back under the water and lets it wash away the soap. He closes his eyes and enjoys the warm, slightly hot, water massaging his body. Then he turns it off.

He quickly dries himself and puts on his cat pajamas before going to bed. He wasn't ready for the next day, he knew he started school and he was extremely nervous. He sets his alarm and goes into a restless sleep.

~~~

Alan woke to his alarm and he quietly got out of bed. He walks to his small closet and picks out black skinny jeans, an oversized t-shirt, and a black hoodie that was two sizes to big on him. He changed delicately, everything he did being gentle.

He puts on socks and his VANS. Then he walks into his bathroom and brushes his teeth. His hair looked fine, so he didn't bother with it. He walks out and turns off the light. He reaches for his bagpack and walks out of his room quietly, turning off the light as he left as well.

Alan leaves the house quietly and walks to the bus stop where he sees a few other kids. The bus pulls up shortly after and he boards sitting in the front. He hid his ears from the others in his hair.

When the bus pulls up to the school, he is the last one to climb off. He walks to the office and waits patiently in line. When he does reach the front, the desk lady asked him nicely what he needed. "I-I'm n-new here. A-Al-lan A-Ashby."

"Oh, yes. The hybrid, the principle wanted to speak with you privately about that. His office is right there," she said, pointing the door behind him. He immediately noticed how her tone went from kind to digusted. His eyes watered a bit at that. He nodded mutely and entered after she gave him his schedule. He knocks softly on the door of the principle.

"Come in," a strong voice called. Alan immediately began shaking. Older men scared him. He opened the door gently and entered. The principle smiled gently. "You must be Alan, please have a seat. I'm Principle Carlile." Alan did so after nodding.

"Alan, you know a lot of people don't very much like your species, right?" He nodded, ashamed. "I don't very much care for what you are. If anyone bothers you, please let me know, okay?"

He nods, but he knew he wouldn't. "Good, oh, and, Alan, are you fertile?" Alan blushed, but nodded. The principle chuckled, "I assume you know what to do during that time."

Alan nodded as his answer. Mr. Carlile nodded, "Good. You can go to class now. Here's a pass," he said, handing Alan the piece of paper. "Bye," he mumbled softly and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

He walked around the school until he found his first class. AP Physics with Mr. Way. He knocked on the door. A man shorter than Alan opened up. He had black hair and pale skin. "Yes?"

"I'm in the class," he mumbles shyly, handing the teacher the pass. The teacher smiled gently after. "Ah, yes. Come in. Introduce yourself. Say your name and what you are."

Alan winced, but entered and everyone immediately stopped talking. "Um, I-I'm Alan an-and I-I'm a-a hy-hybrid." Immediately after, the insults began.

"Eww, get that thing out of here."

"A hybrid? You mean a disgrace."

"Another one?! We have enough with one as it is!"

Mr. Way frowned and grew angry. "Everybody, shut up. Leave the poor kid alone!"

"Aw, come on, Frank. He's a waste of space."

"Shut up, Mikey. Just because I'm married to your brother doesn't mean I'll let you bully an innocent kid. How do you think Gerard would feel if I told him what you just did?"

Mikey paled, "Come on, Frank. Let's not make any rash decisions."

Frank smirked, "That's what I thought." Then he turned to Alan. "Have a seat beside Kellin. Kellin, raise your hand." A small kid in the back raised his hand and Alan made his way over there. He sat down gracefully. Kellin shot him a small smile and Alan returned it. "Hi," Kellin whispered.

"Hello," Alan mumbled back.

"I'm sorry for what they said."

Alan sighed, "It's okay. I'm used to it." Kellin nodded in understanding. "Me too. I'm a hybrid as well." Alan smiled, but went back to paying attention in class.

The class period flew by and before Alan knew it, the bell rang. He packed his stuff slowly and was the last one to leave along with Kellin. He immediately became friends with Kellin who was just as shy and reserved as him. They were going to sit together at lunch.

At the end of the day, Alan was getting some books from his locker when he's pushed into the other lockers from behind. He whimpered and fell to the ground in pain. His attacker immediately began to beat him up adding more bruises to Alan's collection.

By the time they finished, every part of Alan hurt. He whimpered quietly as he tried to get up. He knew he probably missed his bus, so he'd have to walk home. He tried sitting up, but it failed when his arms gave out. He knew he'd be spending a while there.

~~~

Austin was walking to his car with his friends Tino and Oli. The few kids left in the hallways froze when they spotted them. They were worshipped in this school. Everyone either wanted them, or wanted to be them. Austin being the leader since he was next in line to be Alpha. He stood tall and broad covered in tattoos. With a solid height of 6'4, he intimidated everyone.

Then there was Oli who came close to Austin. He would be Beta once Austin became Alpha. He was 5'11 and was covered in just as much tattoos. He had this sexy British accent and big body. Tino was the third in command. He had a beard and was Hispanic. He was tall and strong. He could outrun anyone. But they had been graduated, four years ago. Austin had just gone to visit his dad.

They reached the school doors when Austin froze. His friends stopped as well and turned to look at what he was looking at. There lay a kid trying get up. He was using his arms for support and managed to get to his knees. But once he stood straight, his body gave out. Austin rushed forward and caught the kid before he hit the ground.

Austin felt stronger and more alive once he touched the ginger. He knew why this was so. Why he felt fire course his veins, why he felt stronger, why he wanted to hug this ginger and never let him go. He found his mate, but the ginger began shaking. He looked up at Austin in fear, "P-Please d-d-don't h-hurt me. P-Please." Austin felt his heart break as he heard those words stumble out of his beautiful mate's mouth.

"I won't. I promise. But I will need to take you to the pack healer. What's your name?" He picked up Alan and noticed the tail wrap around Alan's tiny waist. Oh, he must the hybrid everyone was talking about. Oh... and the hybrid that Ronnie beat up.

"A-Alan." Alan. It suited him.

Oli and Tino caught up with him and stayed silent. That is until they heard a voice in their heads. He's my mate.

Are you for real, Oli asks back telepathically.

Yes.

Congratulations, dude, Tino said.

They each drove in their own cars, Alan with Austin. "Ar-Are y-you going to h-h-hurt me," Alan whispered. Austin frowned. "Of course not. I would never hurt my mate."

Alan froze. "Wh-What? But I-I'm a hybrid."

"So? A mate's a mate. And I couldn't have gotten a more beautiful one." Alan blushed at the compliment and Austin chuckled. They pull up to a mansion and Austin carries Alan inside. He rushes him to a certain door and when they enter, Alan sees it's an infirmary. Austin sets him on a bed. "Jenna!"

Alan flinched at the loud noise and Austin immediately regretted shouting, but it did get Jenna to appear. "Yes, Austin?" Alan was surprised at her Australian accent.

"I need you to check him. He was beat up pretty bad and it hurts him to walk." Jenna nodded and asked Alan to take off his sweater. Alan tensed at the command. His sweater was the only thing hiding his bruises. "I-I c-can't."

"It's okay, sweetie. Would you feel better if Austin left?" He nodded shyly and Austin felt offended his own mate didn't feel safe with him. "But I - "

"Leave, Austin."

Austin grumbled, but left. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt his feelings." Alan said, feeling guilty.

"Don't worry about it, honey. He just wants to spend time with you, is all. But can you please take off your sweater, hun?" Alan sighed, but began to remove the article of clothing asked. Jenna gasped and Alan felt shame wash over him. "Darlin', who did this to you?"

"I don't know," but he did. He only had his sweater off, but his arms were covered in bruises. "Sugar, I'm afraid I have to ask you to remove your shirt." He does so, gently, his ears twitching as the fabric brushed against them. When he looks at her, he sees Jenna biting her lip in sadness.

"Sorry, guys, I forgot my bag. Jenna, could you han - " Alan and Jenna turned to face Austin who stood in the doorway. Austin felt anger growing inside of him at what he was seeing. Alan - his mate - was covered in bruises and scars. Alan whimpered at the anger he saw in Austin's eyes. Did he do something wrong?

"Austin, step outside," Jenna said, forcefully. "You ain't ready to see this!"

"Not ready?! Jenna, my mate is covered in bruises. This is my business!"

Alan flinched and began hyperventilating. Jenna rushed to his side and layed him down. She brought a gas mask to his head and helped him breathe. But he passed out and she hooks him up to the machine. Who knew how long before he woke up.

She strips him to his underwear with the help of Austin. He was practically seething when he saw his mate's body. It took everything in him to not go on a killing rampage. Jenna treated Alan's wounds before dressing him a hospital gown.

Alan awoke in a bed he didn't recognize. He began breathing deeply when a voice rang out soothingly. "Hey, hey. It's okay. It's okay. Relax," they whispered soothingly, rubbing his back in a calming way. Alan had not flinched at any sort of contact for the first time.

His breathing regulated, but he cowered when he saw who it was. "Hey, now, don't be afraid. I will never hurt you." Alan nodded out of fear. "Good," and Alan was wrapped in a hug in which he flinched, but calmed down at the relaxing touch.

"Alan, oh, thank goodness. I was so worried!" Alan turns to face his only friend. "You have no idea how fast I ran here when I heard you were in the infirmary of a pack. What happened?" Kellin asks in one breath.

Alan smiled and slowly unravelled himself from Austin. But Austin didn't want to not touch Alan, so he held his hand. "I-I'm not too sure. I just - I recall getting beat up."

Kellin's ears flattened into his hair sadly. "I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"I-It's o-okay." Kellin nodded and took a seat beside Alan. Austin sees Oli at the door and lets go of Alan's hand to talk to him. Alan was to busy giggling and talking with Kellin to notice, who was just as giggly and talking. "What is it?" Austin asked once he reached him.

"I... I found my mate." He was looking in the room and Austin followed his gaze to Alan and Kellin. Oli stood frozen as he watched him. In all his years of visiting the high school, he nevr noticed Kellin, Kellin who was always bullied for being a hybrid. Kellin who was too busy giggling and laughing with Alan to notice his heart beat increasing.

When their giggling fest did calm down, Kellin frowned causing Alan to frown. He sits up in bed and places his hand over Kellin's. "What's wrong?" Neither noticed his mate growling in jealousy. "I-I'm not sure." He places a hand over his heart and frowned at the the rapid beating. "Weird."

"Are you okay," Alan asked, worried. Kellin smiled and nodded, "Yes. But let's not worry about me. You're the one with machines hooked up to them." They both giggled and Austin and Oli smiled. They finally walk back into the room. They each stand behind their mates and that's when Kellin freezes.

He turns to face Oli and gasps. He hurriedly leans forward to Alan's ear and whispers something before bolting out of the room. As soon as it settled in Oli's mind what just happened, he ran after him, shouting a bye in his wake.

He saw Kellin run outside and he followed him, rushing down the stairs. Kellin runs to the forest and he follows after. But Kellin was fast. He rushes into the forest and shifts to his wolf-form. His shattered clothes fell where they lay.

As he chases Kellin, he finally corners him against a tree. Kellin stared at him in fear. Oli shifts back, not caring that he's naked, and walks towards Kellin's smaller body. Kellin looked at anywhere but him until Oli was a foot away. He stared up at Oli, fear shining through his eyes.

Oli steps closer causing Kellin to step back, but he steps forward again and Kellin steps back until his back hits the tree. Oli steps forward until his front is touching Kellin. He places a hand on Kellin's waist causing Kellin to jump, but he places the other beside Kellin's head.

"You're mine," Oli whispers, breath fanning Kellin's parted pink lips. He didn't know what to say. How could he - a hybrid - be mated to someone so attractive and important as Oliver Scott Sykes? Why did hybrids get mated to such important people like Austin and Oli?

But before he could ring out his opposed belief of No, he is not Oli's mate, someone presses their lips to his. He turns his head in another direction, disconnecting their lips and moves back until his head is touching the tree, but Oli leans forward slower this time and connects their lips once again. Kellin moves a hand to push him away, but Oli grabs it and places it against the tree. He did the same with the other so Kellin was pinned against the tree.

Kellin's eyes were wide, well wider than usual, and Oli gently moves his lips against Kellin's and Kellin feels his eyes flutter shut. He begins to kiss back passively and Oli smiles against his soft lips. Kellin unravels his hands from Oli's hold and wraps them around his neck, deepening the kiss. His body was working solely on instinct.

Oli raises Kellin's body higher against the tree and wrapped Kellin's legs around his naked torso. He unattaches their lips and moves down Kellin's neck. He stops when he reaches Kellin's sweater. He pushes away the sweater and shirt exposing Kellin's milky, pale skin.

He presses tender kisses there and Kellin blushed at the act of intimacy. Oli's lips moved to right above Kellin's collar bones and pressed a kiss there. "This is where my mark will be," he states clear as day and Kellin's blush darkens.

Oli seemed to notice Kellin's embarrassment. "What's wrong?"

"That was," he swallows. "That was my first kiss," he mumbles shyly. His hears hiding in his raven hair in embarrassment. Oli smiled gently. "That's fine. It's good your mate was your first kiss, but it wouldn't have been bad either had I not been." Kellin nods, and Oli continues, but this time he whispers it in Kellin's ear, "As long as I'm the first one you make love to." Kellin tenses and blushes.

"Um, may you put your clothes back on?" Kellin mumbles, looking away.

"I would, love," Kellin blushes at the pet name, "but they're shredded by now."

~~~

Alan sat in his hospital bed talking to Austin and actually enjoying his company. Austin was kind, smart, and funny. He had Alan laughing at his stupid corny jokes. He was currently sharing one with Alan.

"How much does the polar bear weigh?"

Alan sent him an amused glance, "Um, I can't say that know."

"Enough to break the ice!" Alan chuckled, but shook his head. "That was bad."

"Hey," Austin defended. "You laughed."

"Well, yes, because the joke was so bad, it was funny." Austin grumbled and shot Alan a glare, but you could see he was just kidding with Alan. Jenna walks in and smiles at the couple. "How's it going?"

"Fine. Am I ready to leave yet?"

"Let me check, doll," Jenna responds, checking Alan's vitals. "Well, I don't see anything wrong, so yep. Go ahead and change into your clothes and you can leave."

"Yay," Alan squeals. Austin chuckles as Jenna begins to unhook Alan. "Um, Aus-Austin?"

"Yes, darling?"

"Can you help me change?" Alan blushed as he asked that question. "Of course," he responds just as Jenna finished unhooking Alan. She left, pecking Alan's forehead. Austin picked Alan up and placed his feet gently on the floor. He begins untying Alan's hospital gown and it glides swiftly off Alan's body.

Austin had to refrain himself from growling at Alan's bruises. He grabs Alan's clothes and starts with the jeans. He gets down to his knees and gets Alan's feet through the holes before pulling them up. Even for skinny jeans, they were kind of loose around Alan's legs.

Then he begins putting Alan's shirt on. He had to smile as Alan's ears twitched when the shirt brushed past them. It was adorable. He grabs the socks and puts them on Alan along with his shoes. He finally grabs Alan's sweater and puts it on Alan gently.

He takes Alan's hand and begins pulling him out of the room gently. He begins taking Alan upstairs and Alan frowns. "Aren't you going to take me home?"

Austin shakes his head, "Your mate moves in with you once you find them. If you're worried about your parents, they should know the rules since I'm sure at least one of them is the mythical creature."

"Yeah," Alan mumbles sadly. Austin noticed the change in his voice and stopped walking to face Alan. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing," Alan mumbled. Austin frowned and raised his hand, but before he could do what he planned, Alan flinched away and began backing up. "Don't hurt me, please. I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Alan whimpered as his back hit the wall.

Austin frowned and walked slowly towards Alan. "Alan, love, I'm not going to hurt you. Remember, I'm Austin. I will never hurt you. It's okay, you're okay." He reaches Alan and gently pulls him into his arms. Alan takes a deep breath and his once tense body relaxes.

He cried into Austin's chest and Austin felt his heart break. "I'm sorry," Alan whimpered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," he replies and brings a hand to Alan's hair and runs his hand through the ginger locks. He hoists Alan up and lets the ginger wrap his arms around his neck as he carries him to his - their - room.

He sits on the bed with Alan in his lap as Alan's legs were thrown over one of his. Alan pulls away slowly and wipes at his eyes with his sweater sleeve. Austin would have found it adorable if it weren't for the fact that his mate was hurting.

"Sorry," Alan mumbled, repeating apologies.

"Kitten," Austin began in a soft tone. "It's okay. You've got nothing to be sorry for." This time he raises his hand slowly so that Alan can see his every move. He brings it to Alan's face gently and, though Alan did flinch, he cupped one side of Alan's face. He wiped away any tears that fell with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers to Alan. Alan lowered his head in embarrasssment as his cheeks lit up to a pink, rosy color. Austin pecks his head. They stay in each other's embrace until Austin speaks up. "Alan, can I ask you a serious question?"

"I-I guess."

"Are - were - you abused?" Alan tenses in his arms and pulls back. He stared at Austin with wide and fearful eyes. That was Austin's answer. He felt hatred grow for whoever hurt his princess. "Who was it, baby?"

"I-I can't tell you."

"Yes, you can. Whoever hurt you before can not and will not hurt you here. Please tell me, Kitten."

Alan had fear shining through his brown eyes, but nodded. "It was - it was my dad," he whispered. Austin's grip on Alan tightened, not enough to hurt him - God, Austin would have probably killed himself if he ever hurt Alan - but his anger almost got the best of him. "I'm going to kill him." He threatened in a low voice.

"Please don't. He-He's the only family I have left. He only started when my mom died," Alan begged Austin. Austin looked at his mate. Alan stared up at him, begging for the life of the monster who abused him. His mate truly was perfect. "Okay, but you are never to go back there." Alan nods and smiles. He throws his arms around Austin, "Thank you."

Austin smiled and breathed in Alan's scent. "I do have one more question." Alan sighs and that almost made Austin not question him, but he had to know. "What kind of abuse was it?"

"Just physical," Alan mumbled. Austin sighed. He wouldn't have to kill the man after all. If Austin had found out that that thing had touched Alan inappropriately, he would have killed him.

"Let's get to know each other," Austin announces, smiling. "How?"

"20 questions, except not really. We'll just keep asking questions, okay?"

"Okay." Alan pulls back to stare at Austin. "Who goes first?"

"You, of course," Austin replies. Alan nods.

"What's your last name?"

"Carlile."

"Wait - is your dad the principle?"

"Yep. That's two questions. I get to ask two now."

"Sorry," Alan blushes. Austin tells him it's fine and asks him his questions. "Favorite animal?"

"I think it's obvious," Alan smiles.

"Geez, sassy," Austin teases causing Alan to giggle. It was one of the cutest things ever. "Okay, next question is what's your middle name?"

"Anthony."

"Alan Anthony? Huh. Your turn."

"What is your position in the pack?"

"Next in line Alpha." Alan's breath hitches. "What?"

"Yep. You're mated to an Alpha. My turn. Okay, last name?"

"Ashby."

"Awww. You're Triple A. Alan Anthony Ashby!"

Alan blushes, "Yeah, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Favorite movie?"

"500 Days of Summer. Age?"

"21, turning 22 in September. Disney or Nickelodeon?"

"Uh, Nickelodeon." Austin's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Nickelodeon? Really, Kitten? Disney's so much better. Do you know how many princesses there are?"

Alan giggled, "I'm guessing you're Team Disney."

"Dude, Disney for the win."

"Okay, okay. My turn. Um, Family Guy or American Dad?"

"Family Guy. Favorite actress?"

"Zooey Deschanel. Favorite band?"

"Slipknot." And that's how they spent their afternoon until the last question. "Okay," Austin begins. "Last question... will you go out with me?" Alan's eyes widen and he stares at Austin in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Austin replies instantly.

"I - Okay," Alan mumbles. Austin smiles and pecks Alan's forehead. "Great," and then Alan yawns. Austin had to hold back an, "Aww."

"You tired, Kitten?"

"A little. Where will I be sleeping?"

"With me. Well, if it's okay with you, of course."

Alan yawns again, "That's fine." Austin climbs off the bed with Alan in his arms and lays him down. He removes Alan's shoes and sweater. He didn't have much clothes for Alan, but he got out one of his own t-shirts. He removed Alan's clothes, giving him little requests here and there. Finally, he got his shirt on Alan who was entirely to small for that shirt.

The shirt reached down to his knees and the sleeve kept falling off of Alan's shoulder. But he looked adorable and he was too tired to complain, so Austin covered him with the sheets and Alan cuddled into the pillow, falling asleep shortly after.


	2. Chapter Two

After Alan went to sleep, Austin walked downstairs and into his dad's study. "Dad?" His dad looked up at him from his desk. "Yeah, Austin?"

"I found my mate." His dad froze and his eyes widen as he looked at his only son. "Oh, my God. That's great, Aus. Who is it? I want to meet them."

"Alan Ashby."

"The hybrid?"

"Yep."

"Okay, he seemed like a lovely boy," his dad shrugs. "How did you meet him? You don't go to the high school anymore."

"I was walking back to my car from your office after visiting you and I saw him struggling to stand up since he was beat up."

"He was beat up? I told him to let me know if he got any trouble," Austin's dad was mostly talking to himself then. Then he looks back at Austin. "Well, I assume he's here."

"Yeah, he's sleeping upstairs."

"Wake him for dinner which is in two hours. I'd like to meet him as your mate."

"'Kay, dad." Austin turns to walk out of the office.

"Oh, and Austin?" His dad calls him back.

"Yeah, dad?"

"He's fertile." His dad smirks and they both chuckle. "Later, dad." Austin walks out of his dad's study smiling, but sighs when he realizes his mom wouldn't get to meet Alan. He missed her so much.

He goes downstairs and sees Kellin and Oli. Kellin had his legs thrown over one of Oli's legs and they were kissing each other. Kellin had his hands on Oli's face and Oli had his hands at Kellin's waist. There was a movie playing on the television, but Austin could see that the couple was not paying attention to it at all.

He turns it off and the couple didn't notice. He cleared his throat and they finally break apart. Oli smirks at him while Kellin blushes. "Where are the others?"

"They all went for a run." The pack was one of the biggest and they owned three pack houses. Everyone lived together which is why the rooms were all soundproof. Only werewolves and their mates lived in the pack house, all other mythical creatures lived their own way with their own traditions.

Kellin and Alan would now live here with their mates. The pack had some humans, witches, vampires. Now they had hybrids which was new.

A few hours later, the rest of pack came back and it was time for dinner. They had a huge dining room for everyone and Austin walks back upstairs to wake up his sleeping beauty.

He gently shakes Alan and Alan whines a bit at being woken up. Austin had to grin. "Come on, Kitten, it's time for dinner." Alan nods against the pillow and sits up. He stretches and when he brings his arms back down, the sleeve of the t-shirt falls down his shoulder.

Austin picks him up from the bed and sets his feet on the floor. He gets Alan his clothes. "Alan, darling, do you want to get some new clothes, or would you rather someone get your old clothes?"

"I wouldn't want you spending money on me, so can we get my old clothes," Alan asks, shyly.

Austin smiles down at him. "Of course. We'll go tomorrow."

"Wait - Aust, my dad..." Alan trails off and Austin's gaze darkens. Right, his dad. Austin then remembered the monster that has abused his princess for who knows how long. "Don't worry. You are not leaving my side the whole time we are there."

"Maybe we should go when he isn't home."

"Nope. We're facing him. He needs to know that the future Alpha is protecting you." Alan bites his lip but nods and begins to change as Austin turned away. He would not look at Alan unless Alan specifically allowed him to. Alan puts on his shoes and grabs Austin's arms. "I'm ready," he mumbles.

Austin nods and leads him out of the room, down the stairs. Alan tenses when he sees the room full of people. Austin felt it and he turned to look at Alan gently. He noticed Alan's ears were buried in his hair. "What's wrong?"

"I-I can't go in there. There are a lot of people."

"It's okay. They're not going to hurt you. You are their future Luna. They will respect you." Alan raises his gaze slowly to meet Austin's and his ears rise slowly from his hair. They continue to stare into each other's eyes and then...

Austin began leaning in. Alan stood still waiting for their lips to touch. Austin was so close, Alan could feel his breath on his lips. They were so close to touching, but someone clears their throat.

"Dad!"

"Hello, Mr. Carlile," Alan says, blushing. "Good day, Alan," Mr. Carlile smiles and walks towards him. "It's time we meet officially with you as Austin's mate." Alan's blush darkens. The two Alphas chuckle, but lead Alan to the dining room where everyone was waiting for their future Luna.

Dinner went by smoothly. Some people were skeptical at the fact that their Luna would be a hybrid, but once they got to know him and spoke to him, all doubt flew out the window. Everyone fell in love with him. And why wouldn't they?

Alan had a kind, gentle smile that would calm anyone down. He was humble and never looked down at anyone. He spoke to everyone as if they were higher than him. He blushed. His eyes were soft and welcoming. He would be the perfect Luna, and mother.

Austin didn't leave his side at all. And when Alan looked for Kellin, he spotted Oli first. Oli didn't leave Kellin alone either. The same way people were with Alan, they were with Kellin. Kellin would be the future Beta's mate. But, like Alan, once they got to know him, their worries went away. Most regretted never giving them a chance before. Ronnie even went up to Alan and apologized.

Alan smiled at him and hugged him. "It's okay," he said and pulled back smiling. "I accept your apology." Ronnie stood shocked and dumbfounded, and he still stood there as Austin pulled Alan away in a jealous rage.

"Austin, what's wrong," Alan asks him. And Austin stops. He turns to look at Alan who's eyes looked up at him worriedly. Austin sighed and relaxed. "Nothing. Just got jealous, is all."

"Jealous?" Alan's eyebrows furrowed. "Of what?"

"Ronnie and you." And Alan had to stifle a giggle. Austin smiled at him and grabbed his hand. Alan was too cute to get mad at.

After dinner, everyone goes to bed. Austin leads a tired Alan to their bedroom and he doesn't question why Alan is so tired since he's sure Alan never got much sleep at his old home. It would always anger him when he thought about Alan's past.

He helps Alan change and places him gently on the bed before he changes himself and gets in beside Alan. He pulls him close, but stops when Alan tenses and only continues when Alan relaxes. Alan turns in his arms and buries himself in Austin's tattooed chest.

Austin holds him tight and he falls asleep.

~~~

The next day when they wake, Alan had never felt more rested and relaxed. It was the first day he didn't wake up on edge.

He moves to sit up, but something stops him. He looks down at his waist and sees a tattooed arm. He smiles and moves it away, about to get out of bed. But the same arm reaches out and wraps itself around him again and holds him back.

He squeaks in surprise. But Austin pulls him back into bed. "You're not going anywhere. You're mine," he whispers into Alan's ear who just giggles. "Good morning," he says, softly.

"Morning, Kitten," Austin says in a deep and husky voice. Alan feels a shiver run down his spine at that, though he doesn't quite understand why.

He turns to face Austin. "Aust?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"When are we going to pick up my things?"

"As soon as we get out of bed. Would your dad be home?" Alan nods. "Perfect. Come on, let's get dressed. Yeah?"

"Yeah." And they do. They both get out of bed and change. Alan changes into Austin's clothes. And they walk downstairs to eat breakfast where Alan sees a bunch of the pack members with their mates and or friends. "Morning, Alan," most say to him.

"Good morning," he responds. He grabs a plate and begins serving himself food from the giant breakfast buffet they have going on. He didn't get as much as all the other pack members. The only other person who's plate matched his was Kellin and they sat together on the floor.

They both sat with their legs crossed across from each other. They talked and laughed and giggled and played games as they ate and the entire pack just watched on at the adorable scene in front of them. Never before had they realized how cute the hybrids were.

They ate slowly and calmly, unlike the canines surrounding them. Oli and Austin both being guilty of that as well. Alan and Kellin finish before the others and, after they finished washing their dishes, they go back to their original spots on the floor. Alan waiting for Austin to finish and Kellin waiting for Oli to finish.

They finally do and Austin leads Alan to his car. Alan was nervous as Austin began driving. He wasn't ready to face his father. Austin seemed to sense his mate's restlessness and grabbed his hand, giving a firm, reassuring squeeze.

Alan sends him a small smile. "Which way do we go," Austin asks.

"Turn right here," and that's how the rest of the ride was spent. Alan giving directions. When they do reach his old home, Alan didn't want to get out of the car. "Come on, Kitten," Austin says, gently.

Alan gets out of the car shakily, but Austin grabs his hand and pushes him from behind a bit. They open the unlocked door and enter. It looked like a normal house. Everything was clean and in order, but only because Alan was told to clean and if he didn't, he'd get a deadly beating.

"Where's your room?"

"Upstairs. Last door on the right." Austin nods and they both begin up the steps, towards Alan's old room. Alan opens the door gently and smiles at the familiar and safe surroundings. His small room was always his safe haven.

He walks to his drawers and pulls out his favorite articles of clothing - his cat pijamas. "Awwww," Austin coos from behind him. Alan blushes. "It's cute, baby." Austin pecks his forehead. Alan smiles and rushes to his closet where he has a bag. "We can put my clothes in here," he says.

He folds his pijamas up and places them in the bag gently. Austin grabs some shirts, pants, shorts, underwear, socks, all which Alan folds and puts in the bag. But then he spots something on the floor. He walks to it and picks it up. He covers his mouth when he sees what it is.

They were pictures of him sleeping, eating, showering. He drops them in shock and backs away, but then he sees the used condom beside the pictures. "Baby, what's wrong," Austin asks, worriedly.

"My dad - he, he masturbates to pictures of me." Austin's stare hardens and he looks to where Alan was and picks up the pictures. His hands clench around them and he rips them. "Au-Aust?"

"Yes, princess?" Austin turns to face Alan worriedly, and he sees Alan's bottom lip trembling.

"Can I wait in the car? I-I don't want to be here any longer."

"Yes, baby, I'm almost finished anyway. Here're the keys," Austin says, gently, pecking Alan's cheek.

Alan takes them and begins to walk out of the room and down the stairs. He freezes at the bottom of the steps when he hears a creek on the floor boards. He stays still, his ears turning and trying to find the sound again. He suddenly didn't feel so safe.

He eventually moves and begins to make his way to the door. He reaches his living room, but before he could walk across the room, he's pushed down onto the floor. He turns on his back and his eyes widen as he looks at his dad.

"D-Dad?" But his father didn't respond, he just glared down at his son. He brings a foot to Alan's side and Alan cries out, a bone was cracked. "D-Dad, please," he croaks. He begins to drag his body away, but his father just walked after him. Alan wouldn't get far with a broken rib.

Alan's father brings his fist up. Alan stared at him, scared. He raised a hand, "Daddy, no!" But Alan's dad ignored him and he brought it down, but before it could hit Alan, Austin catches it mid-air. Alan brings his hand down and stares at the scene in front of him.

Everything was tense. Austin and Alan's dad were frozen. Alan's dad stared at Austin with fear, something Alan had never seen before. Austin stared on with hatred, pure and raw hatred.

"What do you think you're doing? I sure hope you weren't thinking of touching the future Alpha's mate," Austin says, so coldly that Alan actually felt scared for his father.

"Future Alpha...." Alan's dad trailed off. His eyes moved to look at Alan who shrunk back. Then they move back to look at Austin. "Alan got mated to a future Alpha?" And Alan's jaw dropped. His father never called him by his name. It was always either piece of shit, waste of space, weakling, bitch, or any other vulgar name anyone could think of.

"Yes," Austin replies. "Princess, go to the car and wait for me." Alan nods and stands up slowly. He stands fully upright, but almost doubles over at the pain he felt in his torso and chest area. He whimpers and Austin turns to look at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, baby," he asks, gently.

Alan nods, "I-I think so. He just cracked a rib." Austin's anger returns and he turns to glare at Alan's father. "I should destroy you. For everything you've done to Alan."

But all Alan's dad could do was stare, placid. He didn't know how to process the fact that his son - his disgrace of a son, in his opinion - would amount to something. His son was mated to an Alpha male and he would become a Luna to an entire pack.

"But, Alan's useless," his dad mutters and that was enough to send Austin over the edge and he punches Alan's dad straight in the face. With that one punch, he's knocked out.

"Princess, come on," Austin grabs the bag with Alan's stuff and throws it over his shoulder. Then he picks Alan up gently and walks them to the car. He places Alan gently in the front seat before closing the door and moving to the back seat and placing the bag on the seat. He walks around the car to the driver's spot and drives back to the pack house.

When they arrive, Austin carries both Alan and the bag inside. He drops off Alan at the infirmary and then goes to their room to unpack Alan's things. He brought most of Alan's stuffed animals, his toothbrush, hairbrush, clothes, shoes. He'd go back for more another day. When he finishes unpacking, he rushes back downstairs and into the infirmary where Jenna is taking care of Alan.

"I gave him a solvent that should speed up the healing process. You can take him now if you want, but be gentle until his rib is completely healed." Austin nods and walks to his princess.

"What do you want to do today, princess?"

"Hmmm. Can we just stay in and watch movies?" He looks at Austin with his wide eyes, framed by long eye-lashes, there was no way Austin could have said no, even if he wanted to. "Of course, babe." He helps him stand and they walk to the living room with the giant television.

Austin helps Alan lay down on the couch before speaking, "What movie do you want to see?"

"500 Days of Summer!" He says, excitedly.

Austin smiles and complies to Alan's wishes. Once he's done, he goes into the kitchen and hurriedly makes popcorn while the movie trailers are on. He finishes and walks back to the living room, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.

He takes a seat beside Alan who immediately cuddles him. Austin wraps an arm around Alan and he presses play.

Throughout the movie, Alan was engrossed in it while Austin watched Alan. He realized Alan was reacting amazingly to him. He knew Alan's past and he knew that was a factor as to why Alan was afraid of him in the beginning, but he was reacting nicely now. He seemed to trust Austin. Here he was snuggled to him. Sure, Austin knew they wouldn't be making out anytime soon, but at least he knew Alan accepted him as his mate.

He looks down and sees Alan's tail was wrapped around Alan's small waist. Honestly, he thought it was the cutest little tail ever. But he was probably biased. He looks back up to Alan's ear and they were relaxed. He had to smile.

The movie eventually finishes and Austin goes to make more popcorn while Alan picks a new one. When he returns, he sees the menu for the Little Mermaid.

"Why this one," Austin asks, curiously. Alan blushes, "I, uh, I remembered you said you love Disney and even brought up the princesses in your argument."

"You're too cute, Alan."

Alan's blush darkens, "Thank you." Austin pecks the side of his head. "Don't thank me. Not for things like that." He picks Alan up and places him in his lap. Alan was just small enough for him to look over his head and watch the movie.

He tucks Alan under his chin and presses play with the remote. He sighs contently. He loved having Alan in his arms, he fit perfectly. Alan was engrossed in the movie and he didn't notice Austin playing with his hair. Only when Austin's finger brush by his ears do they twitch and he turns his head to face him.

Austin smiles down and he smiles up, warming Austin's heart. God, he already loved this boy. He pecks the side of Alan's head again and smiles.

Then they hear shuffling and turn to look. There stood a very pregnant male. He had beautiful mocha skin and long, soft, brown hair that fell to his shoulders. Deep brown eyes and he stood tall - well, taller than Alan. He had a hand placed on his back as a means of support.

"Phil, what are you doing out of bed? You know Tino will kill you if he sees you moving around." Phil rolls his gorgeous brown eyes.

"I'm hungry and he isn't here to get me food, so of course I'm going to get out of bed. The baby won't stop moving and since he's Tino's child as well, I'll do whatever I can to piss him off. He did this to me."

"Sit down, Phil. I'll get you something to eat. What would you like?"

"Any pasta we have around. Thank you." Austin nods and picks Alan off his lap and stands up. He walks into the kitchen and begins cooking.

Alan looks at Phil and sees he's having trouble walking. He quickly gets up and rushes to his side. "Here, let me help you," he says, softly. He grabs hold of one of Phil's hands and wraps the other around his shoulders. He leads him to the bigger couch and helps him sit down.

"Thank you, Alan."

"You're welcome," Alan mumbles back, shyly.

He takes a seat beside Phil and watches him. Though he was pregnant, Phil still looked great. He was still bright, and happy, he was still small, just the bump in front of him.

Phil lays back and rubs a hand across his stomach. "How long have you been with Tino," Alan asks.

"Three years."

"How far along are you?"

"Nine months. The baby should come out any day now." Alan had to smile when Phil smiled at that sentence.

"And what are you," Alan asks curiously.

"Witch."

"Oooh. That sounds so cool. I always thought witches were amazing because of all their powers." Phil chuckles.

"Thank you, Alan."

Then Austin appears with a huge plate of pasta covered in chicken and cheese. Phil takes it gratefully and digs in. And Austin realized that that would be Alan one day. And he got so much more excited.

The pack enters the home, then. Alan sees Tino walk in and almost have a heart attack when he sees Phil.

"Phil! What are you doing? I told you to stay in bed."

Phil only rolls his eyes, "I got hungry and you weren't here." Tino sighs in exasperation. 

"Don't give me attitude. This is your kid inside of me. If you're going to get mad at someone, get mad at your dick!" The whole pack oooh's while Alan laughed quietly. "Shots fired," someone shouted from the distance.

The pack begins cooking, making another buffet. Alan helped the other women and submissive men in the pack cook. He noticed Kellin wasn't around and frowned. Kellin was his only friend here.

They finish cooking and begin setting up the plates. As everyone began eating, Oli and Kellin walk through the door. "Kellin," Alan squealed. "Alan!"

They run up to each other. "Where were you," Alan asked, curiously.

"Oliver took me on a date."

"Oooh, how'd it go? Where did he take you?"

"It went wonderfully and he took me to a small restaurant near the border of town."

"Awwwwww. What else did you do? Or is that it?"

"No, we had this Twilight moment where he carried me on his back and we ran through the woods." Alan giggled at that. The pack ate hungrily as always and eventually, everyone was going to bed.

Austin carries Alan, against his wishes, to their room. Alan scurries away from him once he sets him down. "Where are my clothes?"

"The top three drawers." Alan begins to look through them, his tail moving around behind him. He finally finds what he's looking for and rushes into the bathroom. He begins changing when he hears Austin on the other side, knocking.

"Alan?"

"Yes?"

"How's your rib, princess?" And Alan remembers his dad had cracked it. It hadn't bothered since he left the infirmary. "Fine. Thank you for asking."

He finishes changing and walks out of the bathroom. He had on his favorite cat pijamas and Austin cooed over him. "You're so cute, Kitten." Alan blushes.

"Thank you." They both get into bed and Austin places an arm securely over Alan's waist. Alan's breathing evens out soon after, so Austin was left alone.

"I love you," he whispers, but Alan was already asleep.


	3. Chapter Three

"Alan! Alan! Alan! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" Alan stirs in his sleep and snuggles closer to Austin who holds him tighter. Alan didn't want to wake up, then. He was comfortable and safe. "Alan," the voice whined. "Wake up! We're hanging out today! Just the two of us!"

"Okay, Kellin," Alan mumbled sleepily. "Later, though, I promise." Then he goes back to sleep. Kellin agrees and leaves. He didn't know how long before Alan woke up.

Austin held Alan tightly as they slept. Alan had managed to go back to his peaceful slumber as Austin dug his face into Alan's neck. The slept like that for another good hour until Austin wakes up first. But he stays in the position he was in and breathes in Alan's scent.

He feels his wolf start getting restless and his canines appear. He opens his mouth and he almost marks Alan, right then and there. But he shuts his mouth and clenches his eyes shut. No, he thought. I will not mark Alan without his consent.

He relaxes and buries his face back in Alan's neck. He does, however, press a kiss into the spot where his mark would be. Alan stirs now and rolls around until he's on his back. He sits up, Austin not removing the arm from his waist, and stretches. "Good morning," he mumbles, sleepily.

"Good morning, princess. How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. How was yours?"

"Great. Come on, we gotta get up."

"Yeah, I know. I promised Kellin we'd hang out." He rolls off the bed and begins changing. Austin averted his gaze, but when he did see little portions of Alan's skin, he noticed most of the bruises were faded. It made him smile.

When Alan finishes changing, he goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair and Austin begins putting on clothes. He slept in his boxers. 

Alan walks out and begins making the bed. Just as he finishes, so does Austin. They walk out together, and Kellin immediately begins rushing towards them. "Austin, give Alan money." Austin takes out his wallet. "How much?"

"2-3 hundred dollars." He takes out the amount and gives it to Alan who protests.

"W-What? I-I can't take this. It's too much."

Austin folds the money and places it in Alan's back pocket. "Buy everything you want. Have fun." He pecks Alan's forehead.

Kellin takes his hand and pulls them out. "Wait, Kellin! Alan needs to eat!" Austin calls.

"We're eating out! Bye!" He pulls them out of the house and to the garage.

"Who's car are we taking?" Alan asks.

"Oli's. Took a lot of kissing for him to finally say yes. And by kissing, I mean I kissed him and used that as a distraction and took his keys." Alan laughs. He begins driving off.

"You know, you've changed since you discovered Oli was your mate."

"You have, as well."

"I have?"

"Oh, yeah. You're definitely so much happier. You laugh more, smile. You don't flinch at touches anymore. You've changed for the better."

Alan quiets down. He hadn't realized how much Austin has helped him. The drive was silent for a few minutes until Alan speaks up. "Wow. I hadn't noticed."

"Yeah, that's why I'm so glad you have Austin. That man is in love with you."

Alan chokes on his spit. "Love?!"

Kellin chuckles, "Oh, yeah. He is head over heels for you."

"I don't think so. We just met."

"That doesn't matter here. You two are destined to be, you're expected to fall in love early because you're never going to leave each other."

"But, Kellin, I don't - I don't deserve him." Kellin slams the brakes.

"Alan Anthony Ashby, never say that again. You deserve much more, like loving arms to hold you close, whispers when it matters most. You are an amazing person who went through something he shouldn't have. But you know what, that just made you stronger as a person. You deserve the best there is. Okay?"

Alan sighs, "Okay."

"Good," then Kellin starts the car back up. The rest of the drive is spent in silence. That is until Alan sees a car from the mirrors. It looked familiar, but all the windows were tinted and he couldn't make out the driver. He didn't think much of it at first, but when he sees it making the same turns as them, he becomes skeptical.

"Alan, have you noticed the car following us?"

"Oh, thank God I'm not the only who sees it. I thought I was going crazy."

"Well, we're here. Let's see if they get off with us and if we recognize them." They park outside the small restaurant and the car keeps driving and they breathe a sign of relief.

They climb out of the car and enter the restaurant. "How many," the lady in front asked with a Hispanic accent. "Two."

It was then Alan realized they were in a Mexican restaurant. They take a seat across from each other. They both made sure their ears were hidden in their hair. While humans knew about the mythical creatures, they also knew hybrids were scum compared to all the others. They hated them just as much.

They tell the waitress what they would like to drink before they begin looking through the menus. They both agreed to share something together since they both had the world's smallest stomachs.

The waitress comes back with their drinks and asks them if they're ready. "Um, yes. We'll take the chimichangas with chicken."

"Are you two sharing?"

"Yes," they respond.

"Okay. I'll have that out for you as soon as possible."

She scurries off. "So, where are we going after this," Alan asks.

"Mall," Kellin responds, grabbing a tortilla chip and dipping it in the sauce.

The food arrives shortly after and they both get one chimichanga and they shared the beans and rice. When they finish, they split the bill and drive off. This time, not aware of the car following them.

They arrive at the mall not long after. They enter hand in hand, making sure their ears were hidden and their tails under their pants and shirts. No one gave them a second glance. "What store to first," Alan asks.

"H&M." They walk to the escalator and take it to the second floor and heads towards the store. Except instead of going into the male store, they went into the female. "Kellin, why this one," Alan asks, curiously.

"We both know we wouldn't fit into anything in the guy section."

"True," Alan mumbles back. They walk in and begin looking through the jeans. Alan finally found a small size. "Alan?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you and Austin?"

Alan had to smile at the thought of him, "Great." Kellin smiled back. "Have you guys kissed?"

Alan's smile stayed, but he began blushing, "No."

"Aww, Alan. That's okay. We all know Austin loves you enough to wait for it."

"What about you and Oli?" Alan asks, looking through some shorts, trying to find his size. Kellin was across from him on the other side, looking through shirts. "Great also."

"I'm not even going to ask if you guys have kissed because I know you have," Alan teases, making a digusted face.

"Oh, shut up. I really like him," Kellin argued, playfully. Alan grabs his pants and shorts and walks to Kellin's side. "I know. I really like Austin, too."

They finally pick out some clothes that could pass off as unisex and go try it on.

Alan and Kellin shop until their heart's content. They were having a great time that they both didn't notice their heart's beating faster. They walk to the car to put their bags away before walking back into the mall.

They held hands as they walked and they went up to the second floor to go to another store. That's when things went wrong.

They don't know who or how, but one, or maybe both, exposed their ears. And hybrids being frowned upon and hated in their world, well some people didn't take too kindly to them. And while some just glared and scoffed at them, others took matters into their own hands.

"Hey, freaks!" By instinct, they both turned to look at who called out. They're met with a group of built guys who had glares on their faces and were slowly stalking closer. Alan and Kellin gave each other scared glances before they took off.

They ran down the aisles, making sure to avoid people, repeating apologies if they bumped into anyone. But they reached the end, and they see the goons catching up on them. They walk to edge and jump down onto the first floor.

They see the jerks running down the stairs after them. They were nowhere near an exit, so they ran into the nearest store. It was huge and neither knew which way the exit was. They begin running in any direction.

They ran for a good while until they reached a dead end. They turn to look at each other before turning around and seeing the same guys walking forward with smirks on their faces. Alan grabbed Kellin's hand and was about to take off to his side, but he saw one of the guys closing in as well.

They were surrounded.

They backed up until their backs hit the wall. As Alan looked to any one for help, he noticed that the people were either oblivious to it, or were plain out ignoring what was happening. He turns back to face his attacker and when he sees him about to throw the first punch, his grip on Kellin's hand tightens and he clenches his eyes, waiting for the blow.

But it never came.

He slowly opens his eyes and in front of him stood Austin. He was holding the guy's wrist in his hand mere inches away from Alan's face.

Alan turns to face Kellin who had Oli blocking him from the attackers. "Carlile? What are you doing?" The main goon asked, confused.

"Protecting my mate," Austin growled. Alan's heart sped up, but he was confused. Why was Austin here? Why was Oli?

"Your mate? No, no way. Austin, dude, I'm so sorry you got mated with that thing."

Wait, that's when Alan remembered. The car he knew was familiar.

"Don't speak about him like that," Austin threatened.

It was Austin's car. Then his heart speeding up in the mall.

"Why? It's what he is!"

Austin knowing that Alan was in danger. Unless they were mated, Austin would have not been able to sense it.

"I'm only saying this once, never bother either of them again, or you will have a whole pack of angry werewolves after you." The human did look afraid and while he glared at Austin, he nodded and they walked away.

Austin and Oli were following us. Alan's eyes widen at the realization and he had never felt more betrayed.

"You followed us," he mumbled to the floor.

"Alan, baby, are you okay?"

Alan shook his head because, "No, I'm not okay."

"What happened? What did they do?"

"I'm hurt, Austin." Not once had Alan picked up his head.

"Where? Do you need to see Jenna?"

"My heart." And he finally looks up and Austin sees the betrayal shining in them. They penetrated Austin's core. "You followed us." And Alan vaguely hears Kellin gasp.

"You followed us." And Austin looked ashamed and guilty. "Maybe it's best you leave me alone."

"Alan - " but Alan ran off. "Alan!" But he kept running. "Kellin! Wait - where - " but then Oli got out of ear shot. He runs back to Oli's car and when he stops he sees Kellin behind him. When he arrived, Alan saw the same hurt in Kellin's eyes.

"Are you okay," Alan asked.

"No. They don't - they don't trust us," he whispered and that's when ears fell. They hugged each other as they both cried. But then they heard their names being called and see Austin and Oli catching up.

They both jump into the car and Kellin starts it before driving off. Going who knows where, just far, far away.

But back with Austin and Oli, they stood dumbfounded and guilt-stricken. They knew what they were doing was wrong, but they had to make sure their mates were safe. But instead, they had made their mates cry.

They watch the car drive off in the opposite direction of where the pack house is. "Wait, they're not going home." Austin points out. "Oh, shit. We gotta go af'er 'em." They rush to Austin's car and book it out of the mall after Oli's car.

They rush out to the highway, but they didn't spot Oli's car. That means they didn't spot Alan and Kellin.

But Kellin had driven to the beach, a good two hours from where the pack is. They parked their car on the side of the road with the other cars there. It would help them camoflauge with the crowd. "You want to get in," Alan asks in a broken voice.

"Yeah," Kellin mumbles just as broken. They both climb out only to climb back in into the backseat where they look through the bags for swimming trunks they bought. Then Alan gets out a tank top to put on with it as well.

They change in the backseat, making sure to not look at each other. Then they climb out. They wrap their tails around their waists and rest their ears in their hair.

"Do you want to ask someone if they'll let us borrow their sunscreen? Or do you want to buy some?"

"Anything's fine," Alan mumbled and since they both couldn't handle strangers, they walked into the nearest store and bought some towels, sunscreen, and a few other things.

They walk back to the beach where they lay the towels down along with their shoes, the sunglasses that they bought, and their phones hidden from sight.

"Will you put sunscreen on my back, Alan?"

"Yep." Kellin takes off the tank top exposing his small torso and Alan pours some onto his hand before rubbing them together and then spreading them on Kellin's soft back.

They had gotten some wolf whistles at that to which they blushed to, but continued. Then it was Alan's turn. He turns around and removes his top, letting Kellin rub the sunscreen onto his back. He shivered a bit at the coldness of the cream.

The wolf whistles continued, but they ignored them. When Kellin finishes, they each begin to rub sunscreen onto their arms, legs, torso, neck, shoulders, and face. "I think we're done."

"I think so, too," Kellin agrees. Now they begin walking towards the ocean. They both let out squeals at the cold before giggling. They both begin swimming and floating in the water before splashing each other.

They eventually go back on shore and watch the surfers who all had sun-kissed skin and long shaggy hair with surfer bodies. As they watched those in the water, they didn't notice two of the surfers walking towards them.

They jump when someone is at their side. Alan looks away from the beach to the surfer beside him. "Oh, hello."

"Hey, there, beautiful. My name's Shayley. But you can call me Shay."

Alan blushes at the compliment, but smiles at him, unaware of the flirting. "I'm Alan. This is my best friend, Kellin." Shay waves at Kellin, smiling.

"I'm Victor, but you can call me Vic," the other surfer dude said, the one flirting with Kellin.

"Nice to meet you," they say politely. "So, darlings, what are you?"

Kellin and Alan look at each other nervously. "I've seen that look before. Hybrids, right?" Vic asked. They nod timidly.

"Not a problem. We're mermen," Shayley smirks, sitting beside Alan. They each get into an animated conversation about the water when Shayley offers to teach Alan how to surf.

"But I don't have a money to spare."

Shayley chuckles, "No, babydoll, for you, it's free."

"Are you sure," Alan asks timidly.

"'Course, come on." And Alan finds himself nodding. Shayley grabs his board and they begin walking to the ocean.

"That sounds like a great idea," Vic says, over hearing Shay's conversation with Alan. "You want to learn how to surf, gorgeous?"

"Uh, yeah. Sure."

They also walk down. They walk to the ocean where Shayley and Alan are on the same board, waiting for a wave. When they see one, Shayley begins to paddle and he helps Alan stand before they're gliding. "Good, now stand like this," his hands run down Alan's bare skin as he helps him adjust his position. Vic was doing the same with Kellin, his hands ligering a little too long.

"You're a natural," Shayley praises.

And back at shore, two werewolves watched on angrily. They had finally found Oli's car which means that they also found Alan and Kellin. And they found them all right, basically being groped by two strangers.

They had watched as the two strangers touched their mates. How when they sat on the board, how they faced each other, how close their faces were, how the strangers watched Alan and Kellin with lust. How they were so ready to kill someone!

Alan and Kellin were laughing at a joke Shay said. Vic had swam the surf board to be beside Alan and Shay's board. When it dies down, Shay speaks, "Hey, Alan, wanna hear a secret?"

Alan nods and Shay leans in to Alan's ear, Austin was going to kill him. He was going to kill him.

"You're sexy." And Alan pulls back, chuckling. "No."

"Yes, I'd have sex with you." Austin had steam coming out of his ears, he did. Okay, he didn't, but he felt like he did. Alan makes a face and pushes Shayley off the board. "No," he whines.

Shayley resurfaces and shakes his head to move the hair out of his face. "I think that deserves some kind of payback, don't you, Vic?"

"I agree, Shay."

Alan pales. "What? No, no. Shay, no! Shayley!" But it was too late, Shay had pulled him into the water and Alan squealed at the coldness. "I hate you," he glares at Shay.

"Aw, come on, now, Alco. I'm sorry."

"No," Alan says, turning away and climbing back onto the board like Shay had taught him.

"Please, Alco. I wubbles you. Please forgive me."

Alan cracks a smile at that and nods. "Okay."

"Yay!" Then Shay climbs back onto the board. Vic looks at the sun. "It's getting late. You guys want to head back." Alan looks at the sun before Kellin who had the same expression. They both sigh, but nod.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vic asks worriedly.

"Nothing," they mumble.

"Come on, guys. I like to think we're friends now and you can trust us." The hybrids look at each other before speaking. "It's just our mates," they watched the mermen as they speak, but they seemed to really care. Though, they were upset the hybrids were mated, they still cared for them in the few hours they got to know them.

"Well, today, we had gone to the mall and..." they explained everything to the mermen who listened intently, only asking small questions here and there and nodding when necessary until the very end.

"Well, I don't think what they did was right, but I do see where they're coming from," Vic begins. Kellin raises an eye-brow.

"Vic's right. You guys are hybrids, and while we have no problem with that, other people do. I'm sure your mates only followed you because of that. They were worried about you, sure a little protective, but they meant no harm."

"I guess."

"I know. But when you do go home, make them beg for forgiveness," Shay says with a mischeivious gleam in his eyes. The hybrids giggle but nod.

They begin swimming back until they reach the shore. Vic and Shay had to take the boards back to the surf shack. "Come back soon, yeah?" Alan nods at Shay. "'Course. Bye, Shay. I had a lot of fun."

They turn to walk away and when they got a few feet away, the mermen run towards them and hug them. Alan and Kellin laugh, but hug back. "We'll miss you, guys."

"Us too, Kelco." They pull back. Then with one last good bye, Kellin and Alan walk to their stuff on the almost empty beach. They put on their tops and check their phones. A bunch of missed calls and messages. They grab everything and begin walking to the car.

They put the towels on the seats to keep them from wetting them and put everything else in the back. When they had their backs to the trunk of the car, the door is slammed down and they both jump, turning to look at the car.

There stood Austin and Oli, and they were pissed.

Alan and Kellin shrink away. No one spoke. It's quiet and he hates the sound. He questions if he has the strength to move. Everyone was tense. And finally the silence was broken.

"Let's just go home," Austin says, too tired to fight right then.

They each get in the designated car. Alan and Kellin went to Oli's car, and Austin and Oli went to Austin's car. The drive, even if Austin and Oli weren't in the car, was tense. No one spoke, in either car.

When they arrive to the pack house, though they were mad, Austin and Oli took their mate's bags out of the car and took them each to their room. Alan and Kellin trail after them quietly. Some pack members were in the living room watching tv, others eating. But Alan went to his room and didn't speak to Austin.

He walks into the bathroom and showers. He changes into his cat pijamas. Austin was already in bed. He gets in quietly and lays as far away from Austin as possible. Austin wraps an arm around Alan, and Alan tenses up. Austin quickly removes it and Alan visibly relaxes.

Austin's heart broke. Alan was afraid of him. Austin sits up and Alan follows. "I'm sorry," Alan says. He knew Shay told him to make Austin beg for it, but he couldn't. He felt horrible.

"No, Alan," Austin says hurriedly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have followed you. I was just worried about you. I know that's no excuse, but I really am sorry. And I feel terrible now that I know you're uncomfortable."

Alan lifts his head to face Austin. He places a small hand over Austin's bigger one which was clutching the sheets. Austin looks at Alan with so much love in his eyes. He brings a hand to Alan's cheek and cups it.

"It's okay."

Alan stares up at him with his wide, innocent eyes. Austin stared with hooded eyes and he begins to lean in. Alan didn't move, but when Austin was close, Alan's eyes fluttered shut.

And their lips touched.


	4. Chapter Four

Alan avoided Austin all morning. He woke up before Austin, luckily, and climbed out of bed. He changed quietly and hurriedly got ready before rushing out of the room. He ate breakfast and decided to get lost in the mansion they called the pack house.

He went to a part of the house he hasn't gone to before. He climbs up a spiral staircase that led higher than the second floor he was on. Some pack members smile and acknowledge him, but keep on their way.

He finds two giant doors and begins to pull them. They open to library and Alan gasped at the size. It was almost the equivalent of the one in Beauty & the Beast. As he climbs the staircases to more book cases, he's in awe.

He wasn't obsessed with reading like Belle, but he enjoyed it once in a while, he liked reading. Even he could appreciate the greatness of this library. As he looks through the books, he sees a bunch of classics and new ones. But he was a teenager, eighteen, and he went with the more teen audience books.

He climbs one of the books shelves to the top and lays on top where he begins to read his books. The book shelves were very tall - he was part cat, of course he could climb them - so no one could find him unless they looked up, which he doubted they would.

He lay on his stomach with his legs up, crossed at the ankle. He immediately got lost in the green hard book cover. He was interested as he read that the girl had to escape the maze before the killer killed her. She ran and tripped. The killer's voice spoke above in a speaker.

He looks up from the book when he hears the doors open. He tenses up, but when he looks down from the second floor, he relaxes and sees it's just a pack member. "Luna?" Alan tenses up again. They were looking for him. He slides back a bit and watches the pack member until he leaves.

"Is he in there?" Alan's heart flutters as he hears Austin's voice.

"No, Aust." Then the doors close. He breathes a sigh of relief and goes back to reading. They obviously weren't going to look for him in there again. Though, his body did start cramping up from the hard wood. He moves onto his back.

No one bothered him for a long time until he hears the doors open again. He looks down and sees it's the Alpha, Austin's dad. Alan stays silent until Principle Carlile speaks, "Alan, come out. I know you're in here."

Alan contemplated whether or not he should, but he decided he would since the Alpha appeared to be alone. The Alpha turns to look at him when he hears comotion. He sees Alan climb down the shelf to the half way point before jumping down to the floor and jumping over the rail of the second floor.

"You're agile," Principle Carlile comments when Alan stands in front of him.

"Yeah, guess so."

"Must be from being part cat. You know, we don't know much about your kind. No one's ever cared enough to get to know you. But I didn't come here to talk about that." Alan winces, he knew why Mr. Carlile came in here.

"Austin's coronation. He's going to become Alpha soon and that means you'll become Luna." And Alan's eyes widen, maybe Mr. Carlile hadn't heard.

"Now that my son has found his mate, he can take over as Alpha of the pack. Do you want to wait until you graduate high school, or do it now?"

Alan blinks rapidly, "Oh, um, anything's fine with me, sir."

"Come on, Alan. What's with this 'sir' business, you can call me Perry!"

Alan blushed, but nodded, "Okay, si-Perry."

"Okay. We'll have the coronation next week, I'm so ready to retire. I'll see you at lunch, Alan."

"Bye, Perry."

"Oh, one more thing," he says turning back to face Alan.

"Yes?"

"My son is an idiot, I know, but he's going crazy looking for you. I won't tell him where you are because I respect you, but at least talk to him, okay?" He raises an eye-brow and Alan throws his arms around his future father-in-law.

"Thank you." Perry's eyes soften and he hugs Alan back. Alan was a gentle creature that no one could get mad at. He was usually smiles - well, now that he didn't live with his abusive father - and it was contagious. Perry cared deeply for Alan.

"You're welcome." Alan pulls back and smiles at him. "I'll see you later, Alan." Then Perry leaves. Alan begins climbing more book shelves as he begins to see there are two other people in this giant library.

He finds another book to read and when he finishes that one, he begins to climb down. When he turns to walk away, he bumps into someone. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Luna. I just came to investigate the noise, I didn't know you were going to come this way."

"No, no. Don't worry about it, it's okay."

Alan smiles at the person who bumped into him. He looked a couple years older than Alan, but he was really short. It was Mr. Way. "Oh, hi, Mr. Way."

"Now, now, Alan. You're going to be my Luna soon, call me Frank."

They begin talking then and Alan learns Frank is a vampire who is mated to a werewolf Gerard. Alan felt at ease which surprised him because Frank most definitely had the ability to break every bone in Alan's body.

As Alan watched him, he noticed how dark his hair was, how pale his skin was, how beautiful he was over all. Then his eyes travel down as he studied Frank's body. He was lean and short, but Alan noticed that Frank placed a hand over his abdomen and rubbed it slowly. That's when Alan noticed the small bump there. Frank was pregnant.

"May I ask you a question, Alan?"

"Of course."

"Why are you avoiding Austin?"

"Oh, uh," and Alan begins to explain to him everything from yesterday. He felt lucky at the fact he was mated to Austin because then others actually gave him a chance and actually got to know him for who he is, not for what he is.

"Well, the way I see it, you need to get this over with and talk to him. He loves you very much. And he only did it to protect you, sure, he went about it the wrong way and I'd pissed too if Gerard did that, but I know it'd be to protect me. I know you've forgiven him, now it's time to forget it."

Alan bites his lip. He knew Frank was right. He knew it, but he was nervous? Scared? Frank's phone beeps and when he checks it, he smiles. "That's Gerard. I have to go now, but think about what I said."

"Bye, Frank. See you around."

Frank waves before leaving the library. And then Alan sat there, thinking. He knew everyone was right, but he was deeply hurt. He didn't know if he could forget this.

He decided he'd see Kellin to get his opinion. He places the books back before he runs out of the library down the stairs to their floor all the way to Kellin's - and Oli's - room, "Kellin!" He knocks softly. No answer. He bites his hip as he opens the door. "Kellin?"

But then he spots him, on Oli's bed making out, no shirts, and Kellin had no pants, just underwear. "Oh, my God! I'm so sorry!" Alan squealed. He slams the door closed and bumps into a hard chest.

When he looks up, he blushes as he sees who it is.

"Au-Austin. Hi."

Austin stared down at him, eyes burning into Alan's soul before he couldn't take it anymore and he ran off. He begins going down the stairs and runs. Some of the members he runs by ask what's wrong, but before he can explain, he's already passed them.

"Alan!"

He runs outside through the back door and rushes into the forest. He didn't bother looking back, he knew Austin was behind him. He runs in and from behind, he hears clothes tearing. Shoot. Austin had just transformed into his wolf form.

Alan begins climbing a tree and he hears Austin below him. When he reaches a steady branch, he begins to walk across to the next tree. He begins climbing higher until Austin couldn't see him from below.

Austin's wolf was a dark brown that matched Austin's hair color when he was in his human form. It was about six feet tall. He had golden brown eyes. He was beautiful. Austin rushed forward thinking Alan was ahead, but when Alan is sure he's gone, he climbs down and jumps.

But the moment his feet touch the ground, Austin rushes forward and stares Alan down. Alan begins backing up as Austin stalks forward. He shifts back and presses Alan up against the tree. Alan couldn't face him, and the fact that Austin was naked didn't help.

"Alan."

Alan's gaze stayed towards the ground.

"Alan. We need to talk."

"There's nothing to talk about. We apologized last night." Alan could taste the lie on his tongue.

"Okay. Then why have you been avoiding me?"

"I haven't been avoiding you."

Austin growls and punches the tree next to him, "For fuck's sake, Alan!" Alan jumps, but doesn't raise his gaze. Austin noticed and he calms down a bit.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles. "I'm sorry, Alan. I really am. I'm sorry I followed you, I'm sorry you're scared of me, I'm sorry. I'm just sorry I care so much." Austin's strong demeanor breaks and his shoulders drop. "Please, forgive me."

Alan slowly looks up and Austin is now the one looking at the ground. He takes a small step forward and hugs Austin. Austin was surprised, but he wraps his arms tightly around Alan's waist and holds him close. "It's okay."

Austin sobs a sigh of relief. He pulls back and stares into Alan's eyes. "I love you," he whispers before he connects their lips. It was a soft and slow kiss. Alan felt his heart fluttering, it wasn't his first kiss - Austin took it last night - but this one was much more passionate, it had both their anguish and love.

Austin hoists Alan up, wrapping his legs around his waist. He presses Alan against the tree, placing his hands on Alan's waist before moving them down to Alan's ass and giving them a squeeze causing Alan to gasp into his mouth. This gives Austin the access he needs and he begins devouring Alan's mouth. Alan had his hands tangled in Austin's brown hair as he let Austin do whatever he wanted to him.

But Alan was all new to this and he felt like they were going too fast. Much too fast.

He pulls back, breathing heavily. He leans his head against the tree as he tried to catch his breath. Austin buried his head into Alan's neck as he tried to catch his breath. They were both breathing deeply, their heavy pants in sync.

Alan unwraps his legs from Austin's waist. He turns to walk away, grabbing Austin's hand, but Austin holds him back. He turns to look at him, confused. "Are we okay?"

Alan smiles and nods, "Yeah, we're okay." Austin finally smiled and pulls Alan close, pecking his forehead. Only then did they both realize Austin was still naked. Alan squeals as he pulls away. Austin had to laugh. "Go change!"

"Aw, come on, Alan."

"Austin Robert Carlile, I will not look at you while you are naked. Go change!" Alan said, facing in the opposite direction.

"Come on, princess, you're going to see me naked one day," Austin said, teasingly, placing his hands on Alan's waist from behind. Alan gasped and pulled away. "You're mean." Austin laughed.

"I know." Alan still wouldn't look at him.

"Austin! Go change! I will ignore you for the rest of your life if you don't."

"Fine." Austin walks back into the pack house where he didn't care who saw him. Most of the werewolves have seen each other naked. None call him out on it, just maybe a questioning glance, but leave him alone.

Alan begins walking towards the pack house when Austin is inside. He walks into the living room where others are watching tv. It looked like some medieval movie with a lot of gore and violence.

He waited patiently for Austin, and a few of the pack members watching the movie made conversation with him. He met Aaron who was mated to a fairy named Amanda. And he also spoke with Jaime who is mated to a girl named Jessica who is also a werewolf.

Aaron was more serious while Jaime is all fun and jokes. And Alan found himself smiling and laughing. Eventually, though, Austin returned and sat beside him before pulling him onto his lap, surprising Alan. Some awed at them, but most ignored it, probably used to doing that with their mates.

Alan turns his head to the hallway when he hears Kellin's laugh. Austin stops rubbing Alan's hips and raises his head from Alan's neck when he feels Alan turn his head. Alan's eyes widen when he sees the mark on Kellin's neck.

When couples have mated fully, the one who will bare the children gets a mark on their neck, the other's initials. And Kellin now wore OSS on his neck. The dominant would usually mark the submissive while having sex, but they could mark their mate without doing that. Alan had noticed other mate's marks, like Frank's, or Amanda's and Jessica's. But Kellin surprised him. Then he realized he would one day bare the mark.

He would one day have sex with Austin and bare Austin's mark, and have his children, and rule by his side. Was he ready for all that? Suddenly, he couldn't breathe, he felt his chest constrict and tighten. He thought he was going to pass out until Austin brought him out of his mental breakdown.

"Are you okay, princess?" He looked down worriedly at Alan.

Alan hummed, "Yeah. I'm okay, I promise." Austin didn't look convinced, but decided to drop it. He once again buried his face into Alan's neck who didn't seem to mind. He breathed in his mate's scent, and again his wolf wanted nothing more than to mark Alan.

But he respected Alan more than that. The day he does mark Alan, it will be special. It will worthy of Alan. Marking him in front of everyone is not what Alan deserves. That, and he didn't know if Alan wanted to be marked by him yet.

He tapped his fingers on Alan's thighs who just leaned back into him. But then he wraps them around Alan's small middle and pulls him closer. Alan didn't mind, it felt nice and he felt warm and fuzzy. Nothing sexual about this, just affection. He could handle affection, he hasn't had it in so long. He missed it, how warm it felt, how happy it made him feel, how calming it was.

As he hums in content, he watches the other couples. Some were pregnant, some weren't. Like Amanda and Aaron weren't expecting, neither were Jaime and Jessica. Kellin and Oli weren't having a baby. Neither were Rian and Cassidy. But some couples were like Frank and Gerard, Jack and Gabe, and Jack and Alex.

Phil and Tino were. Phil was sat beside Tino who had a protective arm around him. Phil had a lazy hand placed over his round belly. Then Phil sat upward as a shock went through his whole body. Alan and Tino were the only ones who noticed. Alan was about to ask if he was okay when Phil's eyes widen.

"My water just broke."

Then Alan's eyes widen. "Someone call Jenna!" Alan doesn't know who commanded that, him or Tino, all Alan knows is that he got up from Austin's lap and walked towards Phil.

People were all clearing things out and clearing out as Jenna rushed in with a jumper. Then another nurse appeared and Tino placed Phil on the jumper before going with the nurses and Phil. Alan watched as they left and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turns to see Kellin and smiles. "I see you've been marked," he teases. Kellin blushes, but shoves Alan gently. "Shut up."

"Is that going to be you anytime soon," Alan continued teasing, refering to Phil.

"Alan," Kellin whined blushing.

"Oh, I see the bump already. Plus, I believe, gettin' kinda chubby."

"Alan!"

Alan raises his hands in his defense, "I'm just saying 'cause I wuv you," Alan sang. He looks expectantly at Kellin who shook his head. Alan pouts and flutters his eye-lashes. Kellin sighed.

"Mother understands. Mother's here to help you." He continued, hugging Alan.

"Yes!" Alan cheered.

"You're so lame, Alan."

"I know."

"What do you want to do today?"

"I don't know. Anything's fine with me."

"Hmm, how about - "

"Alan? Princess?" Alan turns to face Austin. "Yeah, Aust?"

"My dad told me the coronation ceremony was tomorrow."

Alan paled, "To-Tomorrow?"

Austin nodded. "Why so soon? I mean, he talked to me about it, but he said we'd do it in a week, I was hoping to prepare myself mentally! Austin! I'm not ready to be the Luna yet! I haven't even graduated high school! We haven't even mated! I can't do this!" Alan's breathing begins to pick up.

"Alan, Alan, baby, come on, breathe with me, okay? Breathe," Austin says, calmly, breathing slowly. Alan looks at him and slowly calms his breathing. "Good," Austin smiles, "Now, I know you're nervous, hell, I'm scared, but we can do this, okay? You're going to be a great Luna, and I'll try to be a good Alpha."

Alan relaxes and stares into Austin's eyes before cupping his face in his small hands, "You will be a great Alpha."

"I definitely will try. And about school, you will have to go back. Kellin and you will go back tomorrow. Your teachers all know what happened. The ceremony will happen when you come home."

"Okay. What happens at the ceremony?"

"My dad and I will be standing on a platform where my dad and I will cut our hands and let our blood touch. I drink both and then I get his powers. When that's over, my dad will shift, and bow down to me. Then everyone else will. Oh, and everyone will naked, so..."

Alan blushes, "I won't have to be, right?"

"No, only the werewolves will shift. Everyone else just bows." Alan lets out a sigh of relief. "Okay."

"Also, one more thing, Alan," Austin says, nervously.

"Yeah," Alan asks, hesitantly.

"We're getting married tomorrow as well." Alan lost strength in his knees, but Austin caught him. He gripped Austin's biceps. "W-What?"

"It's traditional."

Alan bites his lip before nodding, "You won't make me do anything, right?" Austin was confused before he realized what Alan meant. "Of course not, Kitten. I would never force you into anything. Don't doubt that. We're going at your pace, not mine."

"Okay."

~~~

"You ready, Alan," Kellin asks him as they stand outside the school building. People walked by them, some bowed, others smiled. But Alan and Kellin just stood outside the building.

Alan and Kellin had walked to school, it took a lot of persuading, but Austin finally agreed and told Alan to text him when he got there, which he did.

"No, but we have to go in sometime, the principle is Austin's dad, so he'll know if we were present or not." Alan takes a deep breath and walks in. Kellin beside him, holds his hand. He knew everyone was watching him. And it embarrassed him to no end.

They walk to Mr. Way's class. "Mr. Way, how's the baby?"

"Alan, come on now, you're my future Luna, call me Frank. And great. The little rascal can't move yet, I'm enjoying it while I can. Eventually, he won't sit still." Alan smiles sympathetically. He knew that would be him one day, he didn't know if he was excited for it or not.

"I'll try to remember that, Frank."

"And sorry about Mikey last time. My stupid brother-in-law. Anyway, he should respect you now that you're going to be Luna." Alan nods, "It's okay."

"Okay, now take a seat. The bell's about to ring. And, Kellin, mate of a Beta, huh?" Kellin blushes but nods, following after Alan to their seats.

People slowly start coming in and taking their seats. Nothing much happened in that class. Kellin and Alan part ways as they each walk to their class, but before he walks in, his next teacher tells him he has to go to the principle's office.

He was confused, but not worried. He knew Perry and that he had done nothing wrong. He makes his way to the front office. The secretary tells him to go ahead in. Something felt off. But he walks to the door and knocks once before entering.

He drops his books at who he sees. He looks around and sees Perry's body on the floor. "Oh, myGod, is he dead?"

"Of course not. Just knocked out, kinda like how I was when your mate did that to me."

"Dad, I - "

"We're leaving now."

Alan bites his lip, "Dad, please don't do this." Alan whimpers as his dad walks closer and closer to him. "I'm going to enjoy this."

~~~

Perry wakes up slowly and sees Alan's unconscious body. The man was slowly removing Alan's clothes, he takes out his phone slowly, and calls Austin. "Yeah, Dad?"

"Shh," Perry whispers.

"Dad, what's wrong?"

"Just get here soon, son. I don't know how long I can hold him off. Just hurry, Alan's virginity is on the line." Then he hangs up, and attacks Alan's dad. He knew no one was going to come in because Alan's dad had threatened the secretary. "Get away from Alan!"

"I didn't want to kill you, but I guess I'll have to."

Alan's dad takes out a knife, and Perry dodges it, grabbing his arm, and taking the knife out of it. "Wow, Alpha," Alan's dad mocks, "You're so strong."

Perry kicks him in the stomach and pushes him away. Come on, Aust. Hurry up. If I don't hold him off, Alan will get raped. He continues dodging and fighting back with Alan's dad. But almost by magic, Austin is bursting through the door.

And Perry saw the anger and hatred rush into his eyes when he sees what's going on. "You," he growls. And for once in his life, Perry was scared of his son. Perry turns to face Alan's dad and sees the color fade from his face.

"I thought you had learned your lesson." Austin stalks forward, grabbing Alan's dad by the throat and throwing him across Perry's office. Perry sighs, annoyed. "Austin, honey, please don't make a mess, okay? I'm still the principle. I'll call the police now."

"Fine, but I'm going to have my fun until they arrive."

"Fine. I'll watch Alan until he wakes."

Austin nods before kicking Alan's dad in the stomach. Perry picks up Alan and places him on a couch. He grabs a water bottle and pours a bit on his fingers before sprinkling some on Alan. He wakes slowly.

"Perry?"

"Hi, darling."

"What happened?"

"Your dad attacked us both. I barely managed to save you, but I called Austin and he's beating up your dad as you can see," he says, gesturing to Austin and Alan's dad. Alan nods and then he hears sirens.

"Is that the police?"

"Yeah, I called them also. I'm not as young as I used to be. And when Pam died, well, my powers weakened." He looked so sad and heartbroken. Alan never did get to meet Austin's mom.

The police walk in. "Alpha, who's the attacker?"

"The one Austin is beating up, Gerard. Aust, police is here!" Austin stops beating up Alan's dad and walks towards his dad and Alan. "Hey, Gerard."

"Hi, Austin. Can I visit Frank while I'm here?"

"Go for it." Gerard speaks to some of his officers before leaving towards Frank's classroom.

Perry leaves when Austin crouches down in front of Alan, looking at him worriedly. "Are you okay, Princess?"

"Yeah. Your dad saved me."

He nods, "Dad, I'm taking Alan home."

"Okay, but he better be here tomorrow. I'll have some pack members stand guard around the school." Austin nods and picks Alan up, surprising him. Alan wraps his arms around Austin's neck.

He gets to his car, placing Alan in it gently before he drives home. When they arrive, he immediately takes him to their room where he places him in his lap and they watch tv where they waited until it was time for the ceremony.


	5. Chapter Five

"Austin Robert Carlile, with this dagger, you show you are willing to bleed for your pack." Alan stood beside Oli and Kellin on the platform behind Austin.

The whole packed had gathered around and all watched intensely. As Austin had said, every werewolf was naked and ready to shift. Alan had assumed it was so their clothes wouldn't be torn to shreds when they shifted. And it would take longer to remove them, so might as well come naked.

Alan avoided looking below anyone's neck. He was a little uncomfortable at the fact that everyone who was naked had the power to hurt him in more ways than one. He knew they wouldn't, but the unease was there.

It was even stranger that Perry was naked. Alan was mortified at that. He'd seen Austin naked, he just never looked below the waist. Kellin and him were one of the few clothed people. Except he was wearing a dress made of furr. It was customary to wear it on their wedding day.

It had been Pam's and Perry had asked him to wear it for Alan's wedding. Alan agreed. 

Perry had cut into his hand and let his blood fall into a black bowl. Alan felt a little light-headed at seeing it. Then it was Austin's turn and he repeated his father's actions. "Drink." Perry said, and Austin did.

He sets the bowl down before he falls to the ground on his knees. He let out a low groan and Alan bit his lip, he knew it was Perry's powers entering him. When that was done, he got up on unsteady legs, but his father shifted and bowed.

One by one, everyone began shifting, eventually all the way to Oli, and they all bow. The non-werewolves bow, as well, all except Alan who was Austin's equal.

Austin turned to face him and Alan smiled. Austin was now Alpha. Alan did a little curtsy, and Austin's smile widened. "May the Luna please step forward." Alan's smile drops and he steps forward slowly, but Kellin pushes him into Austin who catches him.

Perry laughed silently, playfully glared at Kellin who shrugged. Austin and Alan stood beside each other as Perry began to speak. "The Moon goddess has decided that you two were made for each other, we know that, but we must make official." He begins to quote the wedding ceremony.

Both Alan and Austin said, "I do," before Austin kisses Alan gently. The crowd howls before switching back and cheering.

And Alan had to smile, it was his wedding day. And he did get married to his soulmate. They were a guarantee. Alan reaches out and grabs Austin's tattooed hand, interlocking their fingers. Austin turns to face him and mouths, "I love you."

But Alan chose to ignore it. The pack all run into the forest, shifting once more, and carrying their none werewolf mates on their backs.

"Where are they going?"

"They're, uh, giving us privacy?"

"For?"

"Our wedding night." And Alan shot him a confused glance before he realized what Austin meant. "But you said we weren't - "

"We're not. Alan, I promised you I wouldn't force you into anything and I'm not going to. I swear. They think we are, but we're not. We're going to do whatever you want." Alan nodded and he and Austin began walking into the pack house.

"Figured out what you want to do yet?"

"We can start off with you putting on clothes."

"Fine, fine."

"I'm changing also." They walk together into their bedroom where Alan changes into his pijamas and Austin puts on clothes. Alan decided on just ordering pizza, cuddling, and watching movies. And Austin loved it. He wasn't upset that he wasn't "getting any" he was content just holding Alan.

Half way through the second movie, Alan spoke, "Austin?"

"Yeah, princess?"

"Mark me."

Austin choked on air. "What?"

"I want you to mark me."

"Are you sure? We can wait."

"I'm sure." Alan bit his lip in anticipation. "Okay, princess, if it's what you want."

Austin picks Alan up and turns him around in his lap so Alan's legs wrap around him. He presses his lips to Alan's and begins kissing him slowly, building up the lust. He slides his tongue against Alan's bottom lip, and Alan opens.

They stayed making out until Austin disconnected their lips and began places a trail of kisses all the way down to Alan's neck where he begins to suck on the skin where the mark will be. Alan tilts his head to give Austin more access.

Finally, Austin's canines appear. He slowly opens his mouth and sucks once more on the skin before digging his fangs into Alan's warm, soft skin. He whimpered in pain, but Austin continued. Alan felt a small burning sensation where Austin's canines were. Austin sucked a bit of Alan's blood before pulling back.

And there, there was Austin's mark on Alan. ARC. It was in cursive and written in black ink. Alan was now officially his.

They both pull back breathless. "I love you," Austin breathes.

"I love you, too." Alan breathed the same. Austin pulled him closer and they cuddled together as they went to bed.

~~~

"How do you think Austin and Alan's honeymoon is going," Oli asked Kellin in his British accent.

"Well, I know they're not having sex. Alan isn't ready for that and Austin wouldn't force him. He loves him too much to do that."

"Love, did I force you?" Oli asked worriedly. Kellin turns in his lap and faces Oli. "Oliver Scott Sykes, I never want you to ask that again. Of course you didn't force me. I was willing. Look," he points to the mark on his neck. Oli had to smile when he saw it. That meant Kellin was his and his alone.

"This not only means that I love you, but also that you love me. And when you love someone you're willing to wait for an eternity if need be. You didn't force me. I love you." Kellin cupped Oli's face and pressed his forehead against his.

"I love you more, Kellin." Then Oli closes the gap between their lips. He pulls Kellin closer at the waist and Kellin wraps his arms around Oli's neck.

They lean back on the bed and Oli's on top of Kellin as they continue to make out. Oli began to pull Kellin's shirt up when Kellin stops him. "Wait-wait, Oli?"

"What is it, Love?"

"Can we not today? I just want to relax," Kellin bit his lip bashfully, almost as if he was ashamed for not wanting to pleasure his mate.

"Of course, baby." He climbs off Kellin before laying down and pulling Kellin closer to him who sighed in relief. Oli played with his hair and Kellin watched the tv, slowly drifting off at the sweet serenity of it all. He feels a peck on his forehead before he's out.

~~~

The next morning, everyone waited anticipately for Alan. But when he came down the stairs, they could still smell the virgin on him. They were all disappointed, but they could at least see Austin marked him.

Austin followed shortly after and kissed Alan on the forehead when he caught up. They both walk to breakfast, eat together, until Austin had to go to some pack meeting. Alan nodded and Austin pecked his lips that time.

Kellin and Alan hang out, but Kellin kept teasing Alan about losing his virginity. "For the last time, Kellin, we didn't do anything last night."

"Oh, yeah? Then what about your mark?"

"He marked me. Nothing else."

"Hmmm."

"I'm leaving."

"What? No!" But Alan was already running away.

"Baby, come back!" Kellin called after him. They ran all around the house.

"Austin, Austin, Austin, Austin! Tell Kellin to leave me alone," Alan screamed, running away from said person. He ran room past room and reached a random door before opening it quietly so Kellin wouldn't hear and entering.

He closes the door quietly and turns around only to have his heart break in front of him. There he stood, making out with some blonde girl and all Alan could do was watch in horror. He felt tears build in his eyes and he ran back out, this time not caring about the noise.

"Alan! Wait!" He sobbed when he heard him speak and he bumped into Kellin. Kellin held him and immediately asked what was wrong when he saw Alan in tears.

"Alan!" Alan whimpered when he heard his voice. Kellin seemed to understand it was something Austin did and begins to pull Alan away, out of the pack house, into Oli's car and all the way to the beach.

Oli came with them and walked them to a spot on the beach. Alan sobbed into Kellin's neck. Oli held Kellin and Kellin held Alan. "It's okay, just let it out," Kellin whispered soothingly. Alan had been reduced from sobbing to quiet sniffles.

"What happened, Alan?"

"He-He ch-cheated," he whimpered.

"What?"

"I saw him making out with a girl." Kellin was in shock. He didn't know how to react. And it seems like Oli didn't either. Both their eyes had widened and they could only stare at Alan sympathetically, trying to imagine the pain Alan must be going through.

Oli held Alan as he cried this time while Kellin rubbed his best friend's back comfortingly when they hear two familiar voices. "Kellin? Alan?"

Alan raises his head from Oli's chest and he smiles through his tears when he sees who's there. "Shay!" But Shayley frowned. "Why are you crying, baby?" He asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter. I've missed you!"

"Well, aren't you going to give me a hug?" Alan wrapped his arms around him and Shay engulfed him. When they pull back, Shay smiles as he sees the mark on Alan's shoulder. "You let him mark you, eh?" Alan's smile vanishes and his heart breaks all over again.

Shay seemed to have caught on and began to pull Alan. "Where are we going?"

"Surfing."

"But I didn't bring any clothes."

"Hmmm, come with me."

He leads them to the water where he calls a dolphin and tells him something only for the dolphin to return with swimming trunks. "Now go change and I'll be waiting."

Alan does as told and returns. Shay grabs his board and they begin to swim out to sea. Shay helps Alan stand as they begin and Alan felt the horrible memory slowly leave his mind.

But while the tension was leaving out at sea, it was growing on land between Oli and Vic. Kellin remained oblivious to it all. He watched Alan with a smile. "You truly care for him, huh?" Vic asked.

"Of course. He's my only friend."

"What? What about me?" Kellin giggled, "Well, you too."

Oli wanted nothing more than to tell Vic to get lost, but it was obvious he had good intentioms with Kellin and seemed to care for him a lot. Oli couldn't hate him for that.

He's snapped out of his thoughts, though, when his phone rings. He picks it up and sees it's Austin. He mutters curses under his breath before answering. "Hey, Aust." Kellin's head snaps to Oli.

"Oli? Where are you? Have you seen Alan?"

"Uh, no, mate. Kellin and I are at the beach. We haven't seen Alan." Kellin listened on.

"Fuck. Where could he be?"

"Why? What's happened?"

"Nothing. Hey, thanks anyway."

"You're welcome."

He hangs up and sighs. "You idiot."

"Was that Austin?"

"Yeah."

"Looking for Alan?"

"Uh-huh."

Kellin sighed. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, but I don't think we can do anything. This is between Austin and Alan. And Austin better pray Alan forgives him." Kellin nods and sighs again.

Alan was having the best time with Shay, he almost forgot what Austin had done, but the dull ache in his heart remained, even while he smiled. He decided to ignore it for now, but he knew when he went home, he'd be forced to face him.

And that time came all too soon. Alan didn't want to leave. He didn't want to face his problem, he didn't want to pierce the veil. But he had to, and he wasn't ready. The closer they got to the pack house, the more anxious Alan got and the more he wanted the car to turn around.

Kellin sat in the backseat with him and held him, running his hand through Alan's ginger hair. Oli watched sadly and Kellin nodded in understanding. He couldn't even imagine how much it'd hurt if Oli cheated on him.

But they reach the pack house, and Alan gets out slowly, not wanting to go inside. He took his time going to the front door, opening the front door, taking off his shoes and walking down the hall.

Only to be bombarded into a hug. He immediately tensed against Austin and strugged to get out of his hold. "I'm so glad you're okay, princess. I was so worried."

Alan gets out of his hold and backs into Kellin and Oli who hold him steady. "Don't touch me," he whimpered. Austin looked heartbroken and began to reach for Alan only for Alan to back away further.

"Don't."

Oli and Kellin guided him up the stairs, shielding him from Austin who followed desperately, when he reached their room, Alan locked himself in the bathroom. Austin banged on the door and Alan sobbed as he slid down it.

He cried into his knees and Austin could feel Alan's heartbreak. It was the saddest and worst thing Austin had ever felt. "Alan, please, open up. Let me explain."

"Go away!"

"Alan, please, can we please talk about this." And Alan cried. He cried and cried and cried. He ignored everything Austin said and didn't get out of the bathroom until he was ready.

He didn't know what time it was when he walked out, but Austin immediately got up from the bed and rushed over. He noticed Alan's red rimmed, swollen eyes. "Princess - "

"Don't call me that."

"Alan," Austin takes Alan's hands in his only for Alan to pull them away. "Please."

"You said we should talk, that's why I'm here."

"Okay."

"I'm going to be Luna. I will rule by your side, I will keep your last name. But I will not be your mate, I will not be your boyfriend, I will not be your husband. You have proven you don't need me for your physical wants and that's fine.

I won't look for anyone else, but I will not be yours. And this," Alan gestured to the mark on his neck, "means nothing. I am not yours, you are not mine. If I could take it back, I would because I obviously don't mean anything to you."

"Alan, please," he reached out, but Alan flinched away. "Please don't, Austin. If you care for me, even a little bit, you won't touch me because I don't want to be touched by someone who can't stay faithful, even for a day."

"Baby - "

"Stop! Just stop. I'm tired. I don't have the energy to fight. I've spent most of my day crying. I want to sleep. And I'm moving to a different room." Austin's eyes showed anguish and Alan had to lower his gaze.

He moved to walk around Austin, but Austin's arm reached out and stopped him. "I love you."

Alan signed and escaped his hold and just stood there, "No you don't."


	6. Chapter Six

It's been a couple of weeks since Alan left Austin, and Austin was going insane. Everyday he woke up feeling's Alan pain, then betrayal, then Alan sees Kellin and it lessens, but whenever Alan's alone, Austin feels his pain.

And that hurt him more than his own pain. If only Alan would let him explain. It was torture, they were walking on eggshells when they were around each other. If Austin got too close of actually managed to touch Alan, Alan would flinch away and back away.

Alan actually moved into another room and slept alone. Austin could hear him scream at night because of his nightmares, but when he went to check on him, and tried to calm him down, it was obvious he made it worse. So, he just stopped, but it tore his heart everytime he heard Alan screaming.

Alan will never be alone with Austin. If Austin walks into a room where Alan's in, he's gone before Austin can even register what's happened.

Kellin also helps Alan avoid Austin. Austin was slowly going insane. Not seeing Alan was making him go crazy.

He was currently on a run in the forest. He also took the time to practice hunting. He had a pack meeting later on with other Alphas. This also helped distract him from the mess at home. As he continues to run, he caught scent of something.

Alan. What was he doing in the forest?

He slowly walks to where he is and he relaxes. He finally got to see the beautiful red head. He was wearing black skinny jeans with a t-shirt. He seemed to be collecting something in a basket. Austin loved seeing Alan like this, calm, relaxed, happy.

He stayed hidden because he knew the moment his presence was known, Alan would leave. And he hasn't seen him in so long. Alan bends down to pick up a flower before placing it in the basket and Austin sees Alan has an entire bouquet.

Alan got closer and closer to him without realizing, not noticing his heart speeding up and he bends down and comes face to face with a wolf. A wolf he knew wouldn't hurt him - well, wouldn't hurt him physically. "Austin? What are you doing here?"

Austin walks out and Alan backs away. As Austin shifts back, he kept his gaze down and answered Alan, "Hunting. But I caught scent of you and found you here."

"Austin, are you okay? You look kinda... tired?"

"Yeah, that's what happens when your mate ignores you, you grow weaker."

Alan hummed and moved to pick more flowers up. "I just gave you what you wanted," he began, his back to Austin. "You can have any girl now without fear of me holding you back. It was obvious from the start we wouldn't work," Alan whispered. "Who would ever want me?"

Austin snapped his head up in anger and he marched over to Alan, and just stood behind him. "Never say that again. Any one would be lucky to have you, including me. I never want to hear you say bullshit like that again, you are a prize. And if people don't realize that, it's their loss. God dammit, Alan, I love you."

Alan whimperered and stood up straight, still not facing Austin. "Then why cheat?" He whispered, brokenly. Austin turned him around and the basket fell in the hurry. He held Alan's face gently and saw the tears brimming his lashes.

"I didn't, baby. I promise you I didn't. She kissed me. I don't even know who she is besides that her name is Gielle and that I lost you because of her. Alan, please. I promise I'd never do that to you." Alan lowered his gaze and the tears fell silently.

Austin brought a hand and wiped them away. He held Alan gently and slowly leaned in. They kissed slowly, sweetly. Alan wrapped his arms around Austin's neck, pulling him down and Austin held Alan closely against him. He missed him. Just holding him.

They pull back and Austin begins pressing kisses to Alan's neck. "I love you, Alan, I swear I love you."

"Austin, I-I don't - I don't know. I'm scared. What if you hurt me again?"

"I won't, Alan. I swear that I won't."

Alan looks up at Austin and the pain was clear in his eyes. "Austin, I - "

"Please, Alan. We'll take everything slow if that's what you want, we'll do anything you want, but please, move back in with me. I am lost without you here."

Alan leans back to stare at Austin fully, but Austin kept his arms wrapped tightly around Alan. He did look tired, Alan remembered that when he shifted back to human, he looked ready to pass out, now, he looked better, but he still looked weak. So Alan nodded, "Okay."

Austin smiles, but then Alan speaks again, "But we're still taking things slow."

"Of course, baby." Austin holds Alan close, just breathing him in. He could feel him in his bones, in his veins. He felt like crying in happiness. "Thank you, Alan."

"Thanks? For what?"

"Everything."

Alan shot him a confused glance, but Austin just leaned in to kiss him again. He wrapped his arms around Alan's waist and pulled him close when he leaned in and Alan's hands landed on his chest.

When he pulls back, he picks Alan up and begins walking towards the pack house. He carries Alan all the way to their bedroom where he lays him down gently on the bed, climbing over him before climbed down and pulled Alan closer to him.

Alan turned around in his arms to face him. He stared deeply into Austin's brown eyes as Austin stared into his hazel ones. "Austin," he spoke breathlessly. "Yeah," he spoke just as breathless. Alan raised a hand and placed it on Austin's cheek, never once breaking eye-contact. "Put on some underwear."


End file.
